


Try To Be Kind, Please

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because Sandor is well the Hound, But so is Sansa, F/M, Ned is wary of Sandor, Ramsay is evil as always, Sandor is a teenager in love, Sandor is protective, Sansa is ballsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! When Sandor finally runs away from Clegane's Keep he goes to Winterfell to join the Stark's guard instead of the Lannister's. Sansa gets angry when she sees two men making japes about Sandor's scars and Sandor isn't appreciative of Sansa standing up for him. She decides to make it her life mission to make Sandor be nice, well at least not awful.<br/>Filled will fluff and teenage love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she saw Sandor Clegane or as most called him the Hound, he frightened her. Not because of the scars that covered half of his face nor because he was massively tall, no it was none of those things. It was the look in his eyes, it was the look of pure hatred. She had only seen him on occasion, some times he was in the training yard or she'd see him heading towards the Tavern. The Hound had been in their guard for a moon's time now and after all the stories the girls and boys had told her she knew one thing. Everyone was afraid of him. 

She understood why, he looked as if he could snap a man in half like a twig and looked at most like he wanted to. They had made eye contact once, as hard as she tried to see what he was feeling, his face was expressionless but he didn't take his eyes off of her until Jory came up to her and started speaking with her. It had made her feel flustered and uncomfortable but she still couldn't help but to like the feel of his gaze on her. 

Now, she was watching him sharpen his sword as he sat on a rock. She knew it wasn't proper to stare but she couldn't help it, he looked so concentrated on the sword in his hand, it fascinated her to see him so focused on something. 

Then she heard two other guards that were close in age to Robb making fun of him. The taller one began, "Look at the face on that one." Sansa had not known the names of these two men but she made sure to study their faces so she could tell Jory later about their behavior. 

"Not even a mother could love a face like that." The shorter one continued. Her attention averted from the two guards to Sandor Clegane, he was trying his best to ignore the two men but she could see he was growing angrier and angrier by the moment. "How much do you think he pays for a whore to fuck him?"

The taller of the two answered  with a laugh, "A whole fucking lot of gold. Probably makes him fuck her from behind as well so she doesn't have to look upon his fa-" 

Before the men could continue she stepped forward towards them without a second thought, "What do you think you are doing?"

The men looked a bit startled, they know who she was of course, everyone did. "Nothing, milady. Just having a laugh is all." The shorter man answered. Sandor finally looked up at her and stared at her once again. Probably curious of what exactly she was doing. 

"A laugh?" Sansa repeated. "I didn't find what you were saying very funny. In fact I found it quite awful that you would say those things towards someone who is doing nothing to you."

"It was just a laugh, milady." The taller one said with no care.

This angered Sansa, she had already made it clear that she did not find their jape funny and this still insisted it was just a laugh. "I wonder how my Lord Father would feel if he found out you were being absolutely awful to one of his men, while on duty by the looks of it. He may just give you slap on the wrist because of that but do you think he'd fire you from his guard if I told him how you disobeyed me when I told you it wasn't funny and yet you insisted it was." The men said nothing in response. "Go away now, if I hear you speaking again in such a manner I will beg my father and Ser Jory to fire you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milady." They both said at the same time as they hurried away. Her attention turned back towards Sandor Clegane. "I am very sorry for their rude behavior. They should know that they are not to speak that way to anyone."

"I don't need your fucking help." She certainly didn't expect him to respond to her that way, she thought he'd thank her for standing up for him.

"I don't think you know who I am, ser! If you did you would not be speaking to me in that manner." Sansa responded sounding weak. She had never had someone speak to her that way before and it made her feel powerless. 

"I know who you are,  _my lady._ I just don't give a fuck. Not a ser either." 

Sansa didn't know why he was being awful to her but she noticed the look of hate in eyes had disappeared when he looked at her, she couldn't tell exactly how he looked at her but it wasn't bad and she knew that for a fact. "Sandor Clegane, is it?" He opened his mouth but no words came out so instead he nodded. "Perhaps I'll see you around, Sandor Clegane." She decided from there on it would be her mission to make Sandor Clegane not be awful towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get a Sandor POV and hear more about his interactions with Ned Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

She was the sight of absolute perfection. Already she had the shape of a woman, her teats weren't huge although they were big enough for his liking. Everything about her though was perfect from her hair to her eyes to the way her waist curves in and her hips were wide. Although, he would never admit it to anyone that he secretly thought that the little Lady of Winterfell was beautiful. To be fair, everyone thought Sansa Stark was beautiful, but he had never felt like such a green boy before. When he first saw her he decided she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on and when she got angry at the the two men who decided to make stupid fucking japes at him, he decided he wanted her badly.  _Like that would ever fucking happen, stupid._ It disgusted him how much he was obsessing over her. She had barely spoken three sentences to him and yet he couldn't take her off of his thoughts. 

He was starting to regret coming to Winterfell. It had yet to be anything positive. No one trusted him, especially not Lord Stark. Ned Stark had been hesitant to take him in his House's Guard. Apparently the stories of his brothers malicious ways had traveled to the North but Sandor assured Ned Stark that he was not his brother. Although he was not his brother, he was still not a good man. Hells, he was even a bad man. He killed anyone he could when he was angry and fucked whores almost every night. Since coming to Winterfell that had changed, somewhat at least. He still fucked whenever he felt the need but he had yet to kill anyone since coming to this bloody cold place.

Sandor recalled to his early years, before Gregor held his face down in a brazier burning away any hope in life that he had. Young Sandor might have thought he'd be with a pretty girl like Sansa and be happy and in love. Perhaps he could have been with a pretty girl, not one that looked like Sansa but perhaps someone other than the whores that he was used to. His head was filled with thoughts of true love and knights but that was now shit and he hated that he was so naive. 

Before he could go to the training yard like he had planned for the day, he saw Sansa walking towards him with a big smile on her face with her direwolf at her side. Another thing he didn't understand about the Starks. They gave all their children direwolves, animals they were meant to tear people to shreds but they seemed to be loyal enough to the children, although they made everyone else uneasy. "I knew I'd see you around." He didn't know how to respond to her, she actually made him nervous.  _How the fuck is she making me nervous?_ "Sandor, would you please walk me to Godswood?"

"I don't think your father would like me walking you to Godswood with no one else around." Also, he didn't exactly trust himself alone with her. Not that he would ever rape her, no, he wasn't his brother and he definitely wasn't a rapist but still if she'd let him, he definitely wouldn't say no.  _She'd never want to fuck you, Hound._ The voice in his head told him, although another voice argued asking why she was wanting to have him walk with her. 

"We won't be alone. Lady will be with us and father trusts you. If he didn't you wouldn't be in his guard. So let's go." Sansa said softly with a huge smile on her face. "That's a command, by the way." She had a fucking smirk on her face. If he hadn't know any better, he would think she was flirting with him. But he did know better and knew a pretty girl like him would never flirt with him. "Let's go." Sansa took her arm in his and led the way to Godswood. "How old are you?" She asked after a few moments of walking together.

"Ten and nine." She looked a bit shocked from his answer. "Expecting me to be older, hm?"

"You just look older than that. Must be how tall you are. I'm going to be ten and six in a moons time, in case you were curious." He was in fact curious but he wasn't planning on asking her, even if she did just ask him. "Tell me about yourself, Sandor. You haven't been in my father's guard for long. Where were you before that? Did you have an interesting life? Did you go on adventures? Have you traveled the world?" Sansa smiled shyly. "Did you have a wife or a lover?" She was asking if he was married or has been in love, he was seriously starting to wonder if she was flirting with him.

"None of those things. I lived in my families keep but once my brother inherited it... I left. I didn't want to be there anymore so no my life was not like a fucking story." Sansa began frowning at his words. 

"I was just looking for a little hope that there is more to life than this." Sansa motioned around her. "Coldness and boringness. I want to see somewhere pretty and green and bright. I want to go somewhere beautiful."

Sandor stopped for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" 

Shrugging Sansa responded, "You don't have any friends here, not trying to be awful but you don't. I think it's because everyone is afraid of you, well most are anyways.  I thought perhaps, we could be friends and friends tell each other everything."

Sandor let a loud harsh laugh. "I don't need your fucking pity, girl. You don't have to be friends with me because you feel bad that I have none. Did you ever think that I don't want any fucking friends?"

"Everyone needs friends, Sandor, even if you don't think you do." Sansa said as she sat down by the weirwood tree. Her direwolf walked to her and started nuzzling her nose against her hand. 

"You are wrong there. I don't need friends and I don't want you to be my fucking friend either so would please just shut the fuck up." He really didn't want to be her friend, he of course like every other man that had ever laid eyes upon her wanted her. But he especially didn't want her pity. 

"Why are you being so awful? I'm trying to be kind to you." Sansa sighed looking down at the ground. "Perhaps, I need a friend as well." 

"You've got plenty of fucking friends. Don't lie to me, girl. I always see you with that mousy brown haired girl."

"Fine! I have lots of friends. But none of which are like you! Just say you'll be my friend." The girl smirked up at him. "Please." 

How could he deny her such a simple yet stupid request? She wanted to be his friend, who a reason he did not know but he was going to of course accept anything she asked of him. "Sure, I'll be your fucking friend! But since I'm your friend, you have to tell me everything, remember?" 

Tilting her head slightly, confused at what he might say next, she nodded. "Go on."

"What is the true reason you want to be friends with me? And don't lie to me girl, I can sniff out a lie."

Rolling her eyes she let out a loud exaggerated sigh, "Fine, Sandor. I've been thinking about you and I want to get to know you better. Now since we are friends and you have to tell me everything, tell me. Do you think I'm pretty?"

Sandor let out a loud harsh laugh.  _She is fucking flirting with, she is actually flirting with me. Ha!_ Two could play at that game. Sandor may not have had much experience with flirting but he had been with enough whores to know what girls liked to be told. Not that he ever tried to please whores but he heard other men flirting with whores. "Pretty? I bet you get told that a lot, hm?"

Shrugging she lazily said, "I get told lots of things by lots of people. Not from the right people though."

"And where did you learn to flirt the way you do? Surely not by your Septa."

A blush crept over her cheeks and instantly she went back to being the shy maiden she is. "Jeyne... She told me what to say. I know, it wasn't very proper, I apologize."

"A little bird." A confused sound escaped her lips. "Little bird, that's what you are. Always chirping things that are taught to her, being the good obedient little bird that she was raised to be." His eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a long moment. Wanting nothing more to pick her up and kiss her full lips he bit his lip to resist the urge. She was the first to look away and he instantly missed her eyes on him. "Yes, little bird. I think you are very pretty." Was the last thing he said to her before they left Godswood and she went to her business and he went to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some flirting but I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter but I wanted to put something out. I was trying my best to imagine a not so awkward teen Sandor!


End file.
